


Forever Wanderer

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord





	Forever Wanderer

Running, harder and faster than she thought possible.  
Panting  
The need to breath  
overcoming her mind  
body sweating  
feet tripping  
falling, flying

He's catching her  
Her hair falls over his arm, her eyes closed  
Blood trickling from a cut  
his eyes search her body  
looking for pain  
breathing relief  
she is safe

Carrying her  
She stirs  
waking, eyes opening  
looking at him  
adoring and terrified  
eyes communicating  
pain, hurt, fear.

secrets  
left unsaid  
life and death in one sentence  
hopes crushed  
life gone  
tears falling  
soft rain

Lying in fur  
warm, soft, safe  
a body next to her  
holding on  
sleep

and then  
awake  
clothes lying around  
the fire so hot  
skin, so much skin  
fever 

damp hair  
tears  
gone  
black cloak  
the rattle  
so much left unsaid  
gone forever


End file.
